


On the Mark

by LadyKnightOfHollyrose



Series: RobinHood!AU [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Robin Hood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKnightOfHollyrose/pseuds/LadyKnightOfHollyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So. As fun as this is, I’ve got to admit it’s definitely not how I pictured our reunion.” “Yes, well, why you thought a rendezvous with an outlaw in the middle of an archery contest open to the public would go smoothly is beyond me.”Oneshot, AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Mark

“So. As fun as this is, I’ve got to admit it’s definitely _not_ how I pictured our reunion.”

Arthur snorted as he parried a blow to his side with the sword Mathias had thrown his way earlier. One of the guards made to slice at Gilbert from behind; he darted forward, hooking his opponent’s sword through his own and tugged, using the hilt of his own weapon to knock the guard unconscious when it slid to the floor. Keeping his back to Gilbert’s as they edged around in a wary circle, cutting through anyone who dared to attack, Arthur allowed himself a grin.

“Yes, well, why you thought a rendezvous _with an outlaw_ in the middle of an archery contest _open to the public_ would go smoothly is beyond me.”

Hearing a grunt from behind him, Arthur glanced briefly over his shoulder. Gilbert had taken to sweeping the feet from beneath his attacker’s and seemed to take particular glee in kicking them as they went down. Arthur barely had time to roll his eyes at the antic before he was locked hilt to hilt in a stalemate of his own.

“And you still turned up anyway.” The smirk was evident in Gilbert’s voice. Having dispatched his own adversary, he tugged Arthur back by hooking fingers under his belt and slashed wildly at the man in front of Arthur. Even as the man went down, his grip was firm as he pulled Arthur along behind him. There was a little shouting in the distance as they were spotted by another group of guards in the distance; instead of swords though, these had bows. “Looks like we’re the last ones here; I saw Elizaveta disappear into the forest a while back.”

Sighing, Arthur relented. “Tactical retreat?”

“Tactical retreat.”

They scrambled gracelessly back towards the shelter of the trees while dodging the occasional arrow that got a little close for comfort, not stopping for breath until they were certain they hadn’t been followed.

Seeing a tree that he was sure he’d spent the night in before, Arthur dropped down at its base and finally allowed himself to stretch out his muscles. Gilbert slid down to settle beside him, shifting a little until he was comfortable. He tilted his head back to rest against the bark of the trunk, taking a deep breath and letting his eyes slip shut.

“God, I haven’t been out here since we were kids.”

A small smile had Arthur’s lips curving upwards. “Still, it doesn’t seem as though you’ve spent the years away just sat behind a desk as I’d been told. Your scholars must have been something to have you fighting that well.”

Gilbert rolled his head over to catch Arthur’s eye. “You’d be surprised.” Then his expression softened and Gilbert reached out, letting his fingers trail lightly along Arthur’s neck. However brief it had been, Gilbert could remember how Arthur had looked bound and shackled, the sharp edge of an axe’s blade kissing the nape of his neck in preparation to swing. “Looks like you’ve gotten rusty though.” He traced along one of the mottled red marks left on his throat from the manacle that had encircled it. “Maybe you need to put that bow and arrow of yours away for a while.”

“And what would you do the next time your uncle offered you up as the prize for an archery contest?”

There was a slight pause. Then Gilbert muttered something under his breath, too quiet for Arthur to hear.

“What was that?”

Gilbert flushed. “I _said_ -”

“He was only quiet about it this time because he already knew _you’d_ be entering.”

Gilbert, cheeks turning almost as crimson as his eyes now, whipped around to glare at the new voice’s owner. Arthur had to peer around his rigid form to see, but as he’d suspected, it was only Elizaveta.

“Oh, _fuck you_.”

Elizaveta just smirked at her friend and rolled her eyes indulgently, ambling over to pull him to his feet as he cursed half-heartedly at her. An amused-looking Mathias had come up behind her, followed by others who had stood up to the sheriff and his men when they had almost ended Arthur’s life.

Arthur sighed and climbed to his own feet before walking over to Mathias. He rewarded the taller man for his leering with a sharp elbow to the gut and a quiet, “oh, shut up,” before running a hand through his hair.

Mathias, sensing the change in mood, spoke up, his tone wicked. “So now that half the town has openly thrown in their lot with you, how about we raise a little hell of our own?”

Arthur resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. “You want to organise a coup. _Really_?”

Gilbert slung an arm over his shoulder, the spark in his eyes positively diabolical. “No rest for the wicked, after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> As you might have gathered, this was heavily influenced by Disney’s Robin Hood with Arthur as Robin, Gilbert as Marion, Elizaveta as Clucky and Mathias as Little John. This idea had been simmering at the back of my head since I wrote the Sleeping Beauty drabble last week. I’m glad to finally have it written out!
> 
> As always, thanks to aroundthecoffeepot for reading it through for me; any mistakes remaining are my own :3


End file.
